


Zara Laurens-Hamilton

by capririusMage_lollipop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex wants a puppy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, For a Friend, Go read it!, M/M, Writing this for a friend, alex gets the puppy tho, and while im at it, fic for egg, hi egg!!, john doesnt wanna get in trouble, right now!, the puppy immediately pees on him, their texting names are from another fic called "Tenderness of the heart", yeah i know you read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop
Summary: Alexander wants to get a puppy, but it's against the apartment rules. John loves his boyfriend, but doesn't want to get in trouble.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Zara Laurens-Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DapperMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/gifts).



> Writing practice!! wrote this for a friend!! hope they feel better uwu

Alex slumped onto the couch, resting his head in John's lap. "Jack," he said.

John put down his phone to caress his boyfriend's hair. "Hey, babe," he purred. "What's up?"

"Can we get a dog?" Alex asked.

Scoffing, John let out a chuckle. "Alexander.... it's against the apartment rules."

Alex got off of John's lap to look him in the eyes. "And?...."

"We live here!"

"I know!"

"Alex...." John sighed. "You're more logically inclined than I am. You should know that bringing a pet into the apartment could get us in trouble."

"Not if they don't find out," Alex smirked, adding a wink.

"Alexander!"

"John!"

"We can't bring a dog, especially a _puppy_ into the apartment!!" John laughed.

Alex pouted his lower lip out. "Jack...." he whined.

"No, Alex," John said. He nearly fell into a daze, since Alexander had decided to use his big, pleading eyes. Why did he even want a dog? Alex seemed to be enough dog for the both of them, with his puppy eyes and constant need of supervision.

Dramatically, Alex flopped back onto John's legs. He let out a long groan and kicked his feet a little, but his boyfriend broke the fit.

"Hey," he said, raising Alex's chin so their eyes would meet. When he still wouldn't say anything, John called him again. "Babe." Alex hesitated, but met his eyes. "Look, someday we'll get out of this place, 'kay? We'll get a nice house that's good for a puppy."

At first, Alex said nothing, but then he managed an, "Okay...."

John smiled. "Love you, Alex," he said.

"Love you too, hon," Alex replied, going in for a kiss. John would've liked the kiss to last a bit longer, but his boyfriend pulled away after a few seconds. "Gotta go, gotta get some work done."

"Alright.... but if you're not done by dinner I'm going to drag you to the table!" John grinned.

Alex chuckled. Once he reached the other room, he muttered "make me," probably hoping John wouldn't hear that.

He did.

  
  


🍭🍭🍭🍭

  
  


"John, m'boy!" Alex called, hugging his boyfriend from behind. John, who was cutting a cucumber into slices(and nearly chopped off his own finger), was caught off guard at the greeting but didn't ignore it.

"Alexander," he laughed, not mentioning his finger. "You've got on your lanyard. Are you going somewhere?"

It was true, Alexander had his lanyard with his apartment keys attached to them. He only ever put on the lanyard when he was about to leave, so John could tell what was going to happen.

"Yeah, just gonna drop this book off at Laf and Herc's place," Alex responded after placing a gentle kiss on the back of John's neck. "It'll take half an hour at least."

"Alright, be safe, babe," John called out as Alex walked out the door.

"Bye hon!" Alex replied.

Then the door closed, and John was left to the sound of his knife slicing a cucumber.

🍭🍭🍭🍭

  
  


After John had finished setting the table, he decided to shoot Alex a text. It had been well over an hour, and he was starting to get a little anxious.

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** alexander

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** dinners ready

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** you almost home?

  
  


**Alex:** yeah sorry

  
  


**Alex:** i was drivinggfjdjdg

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** alex????

  
  


**Alex:** im fine!!

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** oh good

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** phew,,

  
  


**Alex:** be there in 5

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** k see you then ❤

  
  


More at ease, John placed his phone in his pocket. He poured a glass of water for him and his boyfriend, and waited patiently at the table.

Five minutes later, Alexander burst through the door, wearing a large hoodie.

"Hey John," he greeted, speed-walking past the dinner table. "Just gimme a quick sec, gotta wash my hands."

"Wha- Alex??" John called. He pointed the opposite direction Alexander was going. "The bathroom's over there, what are you...." He was about to say "doing", but when he noticed Alex's hoodie had a large bulge in it, he finished with "....hiding in your hoodie?"

"Nothing!" laughed Alex, who had stopped by the corner. A bead of sweat was forming on his forehead, and his hands were deep in his hoodie pocket. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

John squinted. "Take off the hoodie, Alexander," he said slowly.

"Wow, John, how come you want me to strip so bad?" Alex nervously shot back. "And right before dinner too!"

Suddenly a small series if yips came from Alex's hoodie. He pursed his lips as he contemplated what to say next.

"I know what you're thinking," he started. "But see, that was just my stomach! I'm hungry, and I really need to go wash my hands before we ea-"

He was cut off. John didn't see what stopped him at first, but then his gaze was caught by a dark patch of something wet slowly growing larger on Alex's hoodie. Alex, on the other hand, was biting his lip and trying not to let out any squeaks.

John tried not to smile, he really did. Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself when Alex pulled a small Golden Retriever puppy from under his coat. The dog was young, and even though a bit of excess urine was dripping down them, they was panting hard and wagging her tail. They had a scar over their snout, a scar that bumped out like a swollen eye.

John squealed like a little kid. "Oh, they're so cute!!" he gushed, picking her up behind her forearms. "What's their name??"

Alex, who had thrown both his hoodie and shirt down the hallway, sheepishly responded, "Her name is Zara."

"Zara," John repeated, and the puppy gave another yip. "Aww, you're absolutely _adorable!!_ "

John played with the puppy a bit as Alex scratched the back of his head. "Jack...." he started.

"Oh, I know, Alex," John quickly said. "Not only did you break apartment rules, you blatantly ignored what I told you about getting a dog in here. A _puppy,_ nonetheless!!" He laughed. 

Alexander stared at the floor. "Sorry, hon," he muttered.

"Alexander," John said, looking at his boyfriend. "I love you, and I love Zara, but you know we can't keep her." Alex nodded. "Which is why we're going to dump her on Hercules and Gil after dinner!"

Alex perked up. "Really?" he beamed. But then his face twisted in confusion. "Wait.... isn't Herc allergic to dogs?"

"Cats," John corrected as he set Zara on the floor. "Now sit down, dinner's getting cold. Chicken is hard to prepare like this you know!"

The two sat down at the table, ignoring the fact that Alex was missing a shirt, and had a lovely dinner for three.

  
  
  


🍭🍭🍭🍭

  
  
  


_**4 online**_ ( **Turtle Boy** , **Alex** , **laf** , **herc** ,)

**laf** **:** alexander you are my brother and i love you

  
  


**laf** **:**.... _but_

  
  


**Alex:**....yeah?

  
  


**herc** **:** but why is there a _whole puppy on our doorstep_

  
  


**Alex:** oh so you found her!

  
  


**laf** **:** oui

  
  


**laf** **:** she came in a little bed with multiple toys and dog snacks

  
  


**herc** **:** and a little slip if paper that said "will you be my foster dads?"

  
  


**herc** **:** john what do you have to say for this

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** her name is zara! take good care of her!! :DD

  
  


**herc** **:** jOHN

  
  
  


**Alex:** :DD

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** sorry not sorry lol

  
  


**Turtle Boy:**....

  
  


**Alex:**....

  
  


**Alex:** whered they go

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** idk maybe they blocked us,,

  
  


**Alex:** how rude >:|

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** >:|

  
  


**herc** **:** okok we're back

  
  


**Alex:** oh hey

  
  


**laf** **:** so

  
  


**laf** **:** we talked about it

  
  


**Turtle Boy:**....?

  
  


**herc** **:** we'll raise zara for you....

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** :DDDD

  
  


**Alex:** :DDDD

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** :DDDDDDDD

  
  


**Alex:** :DDDDDDDD

  
  


**herc** **:** dont make me regret this

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** you wont!!!!

  
  


**Alex:** ty!!!!

  
  


**laf** **:** our pleasure!! :D

  
  


**herc** **:** yeah....

  
  


**herc** **:** you guys know im allergic to dogs, right?

  
  


**Alex:**._.

  
  


**Turtle Boy:**._.

  
  


**laf** **:** :0000

  
  


**herc** **:** jkjk

  
  


**herc** **:** im allergic to cats,,

  
  


**Turtle Boy:** *audible sigh of relief*

  
  


**herc** **:** we'll take care of her

  
  


**Alex:** promise?

  
  


**herc** **:** promise

  
  


**laf** **:** promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! Is it decent? is it crap? Lemme know please!


End file.
